Who knew computers cause so much trouble?
by plaincrazysuckup
Summary: All the Grimms got on Skype and trouble follows! Puckabrina Briar is alive
1. The beginning

Skype

Me: Oh my! The Grimm gang head onto InstantMessaging!

Puck: Oh, gee, you are stupider than you look.

Me: I'm going to ignore you. Now, go away. Disclaimer- I own nothing! It is all Michael Buckley's! Except the plot.

* * *

Sabrina Grimm was bored. It was rainy outside, and Granny wouldn't let Sabrina or Puck or Daphne go to the Ferryport Landing arcade. She opened up her laptop and saw her Skype notice was up. 'IruletheEarth is online'. IruletheEarth was the only friend she had on Skype… besides Daphne. But IruletheEarth didn't say his identity.

Magicaddict: Hey, buddy.

IruletheEarth: Yo, dog. What's up with you?

Magicaddict: I'm stuck inside. It's raining.

IruletheEarth: Did I ever tell you live in Ferryport Landing too?

Magicaddict: Uh, no. Thanks for the update.

**(A/N: Meanwhile…)**

Daphne and Puck were bored. The old lady wouldn't let them go to the arcade. So Daphne and Puck said, "Oh, let's go on Skype." And sure enough, a couple seconds later, Sabrina logged on.

Magicaddict: Hey, buddy.

IruletheEarth: Yo, dog. What's up with you?

Magicaddict: I'm stuck inside. It's raining.

IruletheEarth: Did I ever tell you live in Ferryport Landing too?

Magicaddict: Uh, no. Thanks for the update.

Everafter: Hey, Sabrina. Hey, IruletheEarth.

Magicaddict and IruletheEarth: Hey, Daph.

IruletheEarth: What's new with you, Grimm? **(A/N: IruletheEarth knows who Sabrina is) **Magicaddict: Puck played some more pranks, my hair is purple now.

Everafter: It stinks. Sabrina screamed and screamed and screamed.

Cooking: Hello, _lieblings_.

Magicaddict and Everafter: Hi Granny.

Everafter: What's cooking?

Cooking: Oh, just some Italian spider leg and anaconda scale juice.

Magicaddict: I think I'm going to barf.

Puck laughed. Daphne smiled.

Everafter: When will it be ready?

Cooking: Soon.

IhatePuck: Sabrina! Get off here! You never know if Puck is out there.

Squee: I think their romance is great.

Everafter: Me too, Mom!

Puck froze. Why was Henry on?

Roses: Jakey!

Jablomacarena: Briar! **(A/N: I'm keeping Briar alive)**

Magicaddict: Uncle Jake? What the heck is your username?

Jablomacarena: I don't kn0w.

IruletheEarth: Is this a family reunion? If it is, I'm outta here.

Magicaddict: You sound so much like Puck.

Cooking, Jablomacarena, Squee, IhatePuck, Roses, Magicaddict and Redismyfav: Puck? Is that you?

Squee: Omigosh. Red is here too! Have you been here the whole time?

Redismyfav: Yes.

Magicaddict: When did everyone get laptops? Last I heard, I was the only one with a laptop in the whole town!

Everyone but Magicaddict and IruletheEarth: Christmas.

**That's it for now! I need some suggestions! Review! Review! Review!**


	2. The talk and figuring out

**Oh, in case you didn't catch on,**

**Jablomacarena: Jake**

**Roses: Briar Rose**

**Magicaddict: Sabrina**

**IruletheEarth: Puck**

**Everafter: Daphne**

**IhatePuck: Henry**

**Cooking: Granny Relda**

**Squee: Veronica**

**Redismyfav: Red**

**I thought it was pretty obvious. Oh well. Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I'd like to! Oh, and Red is the same age, Daphne is 10, and Puck and Sabrina are 14.**

* * *

Magicaddict: Christmas?!?! That was 11 months ago! **(A/N: It's November)**

IhatePuck: Ya, so? We decided not to tell you.

Magicaddict: I knew about Daphne, but the rest of you? LIAR! I HATE YOU!

'IruletheEarth has successfully logged off' showed up on everyone's laptop. Daphne glared across the room at Puck. "You're family too. Get back on or I will go get Sabrina and tell her she's been telling you some of her deepest secrets!" Puck sighed. 'IruletheEarth has successfully logged on' showed up on the notices.

Everafter: Hi! I have something to tell you all. Puck has been with us all along, as IruletheEarth! That means Sabrina here has been telling her deepest secrets to *gasp* Puck!

Magicaddict: SCREAM!

IhatePuck: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!

Squee: Oh, it's the beginning of their love.

Redismyfav and Everafter and Cooking and Roses: Old news. What's new?

Jablomacarena: 0ld news indeed. Get over it.

Magicaddict: OHMIGOD! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS?!?!?!

IruletheEarth: Marshmellow! You said you wouldn't tell!

Everafter: No, I didn't.

IruletheEarth: I'm hungry. What's cooking?

Magicaddict: Uh, please not be black spaghetti with actually smoking meatballs! Please God, I don't need the pain!

Cooking: Excuse me? I'm right here.

IruletheEarth: Ya, Grimm. She is.

Magicaddict: Oh, I was typing it? I thought I was praying.

Squee and Roses and Jablomacarena and Cooking and IhatePuck: We're leaving now! You kids have fun! We're taking Elvis on a walk!

Everafter: Take me and Red too! Leave the 15 year olds here ALOOONE!

Magicaddict: Why did Puck grow up anyway?

Redismyfav: Gee, you are blind. He loves you!

IruletheEarth and Magicaddict: ...

Everafter and Redismyfav and Squee and IhatePuck and Roses and Cooking and Jablomacarena: Bye! Have fun!

'Everafter and Redismyfav and Squee and IhatePuck and Cooking and Roses and Jablomacarena have successfully logged out' came up on Sabrina and Puck's notices. Daphne looked apologetically at Puck. "Bye," she said. "have fun with Sabrina." Then she walked out of the room. There was lots of hustling and bustling in the Grimm house as nearly everyone went to get their coats. Sabrina screamed.

**I need some ideas! Keep 'em coming! See that green button over there? Click on it. If you don't, the world will explode.**


	3. Stuff

**I'm back! I know you missed me. Well, here comes the third chapter!**

**I do not own anything except the plot.**

Daphne really quick stuck her head inside the room Puck was hanging out in. She smiled at him and said "Bye, have fun" and left. All was quiet in the Grimm house.

Magicaddict- Care to explain, Puck, why you have been lying to me?

IruletheEarth- I never lied.

Magicaddict- I'm afraid you did, Puck.

IruletheEarth- Well, I'm sorry me loving- I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!

Magicaddict- *quietly* loving what, Puck?

IruletheEarth- Why should I tell you? It's a girl; she probably doesn't like me back, and is HOT.

Magicaddict- The only girls that don't like you are me and Jaqalina **(A/N: some random popular girl at their school) **and I'm not hot… So you love Jaqalina?

IruletheEarth- *snorts* you think you're not hot? Why do you think that all the guys in school follow you around like a puppy?

Magicaddict- Did you just call me hot?

IruletheEarth- God, you are so oblivious.

Magicaddict- Well, so are you, ugly warthog!

IruletheEarth- Cow!

Magicaddict- Friggin' piece of crap!

IruletheEarth- Wart-covered, hideous, fat witch!

Magicaddict- First you basically call me hot, and now you're calling me fat and hideous and wart-covered? I just wish I could actually believe you for once. And before I go, I think so too, but you.

Sabrina logged off. Puck stared at the laptop screen.

IruletheEarth- …I'm sorry me loving you isn't enough.

And Puck felt tears come to his eyes. Downstairs, he heard the door slam; indicating Sabrina had left the house in her haste. Puck slumped in his chair. What had he done? Then he heard a scream.

**CLIFFY! Cliffies rock. Ooh, Puck is in big trouble now. Or is he? Sorry for not updating… I've been in the ER and I have medicine that makes water taste like fruit. And the pain was so bad, I couldn't get out of bed. I have a loft bed, so my Dad had to unscrew the side and pull me off the bed. I apparently have gas in my body that isn't going through my system, so my intestines are puffing up like a balloon. If anything else happens, I MUST go back. THEY PRICKED MY FINGER!!! There was blood everywhere. THE DOCTORS ARE EBIL! Did I mention I hate needles, and fear them? I don't think I did.**


	4. Left

Sadly, Puck is not smart enough to figure out that the scream was out of shock and anger.

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sabrina screamed.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yes, ugly?"

"You're not going to believe this. The car is gone, and there is nothing in Granny, Red, Daphne, Mom and Dad, and Jake's rooms. They left us here alone!!!" Sabrina said in mock happiness. She punched the air. "Yes!"

Puck gagged. "No." he said.

"Yeah," Sabrina said. "Well, I've got a friend and I'm going over to her house. Call my cell if you need me." she called over her shoulder as she walked out the open door. "Bye!"

Puck watched her leave. "Dang," he said.

Sabrina was heading to her friend Charlotte's house. Charlotte was Sabrina's BFFAE (best friend forever and ever) and she told Charlotte everything. She told Charlotte about Puck. And when Sabrina was stressed, Charlotte was like a parent that never gave birth to her, or, even though the girls weren't guys, her "brother from another mother".

Charlotte knew about THE kiss, and how Puck messed with Sabrina. She ALSO knew that Sabrina liked Puck and that they were married in the future. Charlotte was an Everafter, one of the only Everafters that Sabrina trusted. Charlotte nearly had it with Puck, because ever time that he insulted Sabrina, it broke her heart a little more.

Charlotte did not like that.

But Sabrina held her back, because if Puck ended up in the hospital (Charlotte rocks and is a spitting image of me... can kill anyone), it would make her want to commit suicide. So when Sabrina arrived at Charlotte's house, she took a deep breath. Everything would be alright.

'Sabrina has a friend?' Puck texted to Sabrina. He was sad that she had left right away. But he knew that she was feeling down because she was left home with him. She had probably went to see Charlotte. 'Yes, I do have a friend.' Sabrina texted back. 'Really?' Puck wondered. He was bored. He wondered how Red got out, and how the Marshmallow and Red talked the adults into this. Jake probably put up a fight, not wanting to leave Briar.

He wondered how the Marshmallow got Veronica to bring Elvis.

Puck let his thoughts wonder to Sabrina's profile.

_Name: Sabrina_

_Height: 5' 4"_

_Age: 15_

_Looks: Hot_

_Side: Good_

_Dislikes: Puck and Granny's food_

_Likes: Singing and Charlotte_

Wait, wait, wait, Puck. Sabrina looks _hot?_ Since when was she hot? A while ago she was pretty. When did it change to hot?

Ha ha. I mad another cliffy. Hey, I'm not getting many reviews. Forgetting about me? Okay, I'll remind you... If you DON'T press that green button, the world will explode. If you DO, then you will win the lottery. Deal?


	5. More stuff I like to call 'stuff!

**I still own nothing! Jeesh, what is wrong with the world right now? I mean, I'm starting to like my enemy and I also nearly lost my phone and I'm getting fat and it's all wrong! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to tell you, I'm basing Charlotte of me, okay? So imagine Charlotte as me. Okay? Whatever she says I actually say in real life.**

At Charlotte's house, Sabrina was at ease and could dump out all her worries to someone who will actually listen AND care. Sabrina ignored Puck's stupid text. She didn't even know how he got her #. Instinctively, she started singing.

_It took too long, it took too long, it took to long for you to call back. And normally I would just forget that. Except for the fact it was my birthday, my stupid birthday._

_I played along, I played along, I played along rolled right off my back. But obviously my armor was cracked. What kind of a boyfriend would forget that? Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see what he has until she leaves. Don't let me go. 'Cuz without me you know you're lost, wise up now or pay the cost. Soon you will know._

She went on and on, singing her heart out until she got to Charlotte's. She felt good after she sang. She smiled a bit, and adjusting the strap of her bag, rang the doorbell. Charlotte ran straight to the door.

"Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed like a maniac. "CHEESEBALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said in an awesome growly voice. She was smiling.

"Hey!" Sabrina said less enthusiastically.

"Shweeto mosquito! Now we can hang out!" Charlotte announced like she just announced like she had taken the honor of being James Patterson in secret. It could be true though. Charlotte writes so awesomely she could knock some children writers dead. Which would be fun for her.

"Uh, Charlotte? Sorry to burst your really _really _small bubble there, but I have to stay at your house for a while, okay? My family is gone and I'm left alone with Puck and he's being a jerk."

"I need to kill him right?"

"Yes."

"Oh my goat! You said yes! Finally! I love killing stupid jerks that hurt my BFFAE's! It's fun!"

"Whatever." Sabrina mumbled.

"He hurt you bad, didn't he?"

"Yes, and please refer to it as 'the Grandma that never happened'." Sabrina said miserably.

"Okay! Sounds fun!"

"Charlotte? You are helping my mood a ton. Can I stay over or not?"

"Of course you can! To the bathtub!"

"Charlotte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sabrina growled angrily.

"Sorry. Charge!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

**This was like, a filler. Sorry, but you needed to know what happened with Charlotte and Sabrina. They are so close, they are like sisters. I like myself! CHEESEBALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, this chapter a shweeto misquito me. But have fun waiting for me to upload next chapter! Thanks reviewers! Also, the song was called 'Potential Break-up Song' by Aly and AJ.**


	6. Haha Spoiler! Peter Pan! Things!

**Do not read unless you have read the Inside Story! Contains spoilers across this point! Oh, it's available at Borders.**

After Sabrina left, Puck sat down and listed in his head what to do now.

_Kill Peter Pan. It's always his fault._

_Get an upgrade! I need a DROID!!!!!_

_Ugh. Get money._

_Get back Sabrina at all costs!_

Puck frowned. 'Wait, shouldn't _Get money_ go before _Buy DROID_? Oh whatever. Who cares.' So, he went to start his list. Peter Pan, watch out. An angry Puck is after you.

_**Meanwhile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Sabrina was NOT in the mood to sleep in the bathtub. Charlotte could see that. So she kept her mouth wide and ears shut.

"Did you see those new shoes? You get a manicure lately? We should get a water bed. Sounds fun!"

And she went on, listing stuff that would get Puck off her mind and stuff that Puck would never do, even on his grave. Charlotte was on a roll and even was starting to mention bars when Sabrina shushed her knowingly. Don't protect me, she had said. I'm fine. Just sad. Now, Sabrina sad was not a pretty sight. She cried alot, so her eyes were puffy and red, and her lower lip would tremble, so she would bite it so then it would bleed and would be all over her lip and....... You get my drift.

That's what she looked like now. Puck had made her a mess nowadays. Since Puck ate the poisoned apple and Sabrina had kissed him and revealed her true feelings about him, he did things that didn't tick her off like the pranks did. He did stuff that hurt her emotionally, like threatening to kill himself around her.

Or running away, because the old lady wasn't there. Or when Henry offered to kill him, he said 'OK!!!!' real enthusiastic.

Anyway. She was in need of a real make-over, she was. So the mall was the place Charlotte was going. The store, though, was a secret. And what mall was another. Now, Charlotte looked 16 and she was actually, physically, 14. So she could drive by herself and she had a license. Dang her.

So, as they sped along ********** **, Sabrina sat there crying in sadness and in the pain of Charlotte's driving.

**I actually look younger than my age, but still. I didn't say that she looked like me, did I? I don't thinks so......... I don't know. Whatever. Anyway. What does Puck do? Here's a hint:**

_Puck was at my tree-house. MY TREE-HOUSE, FOR GOODNESSES SAKE! AND THROWING ROCKS AT MY LOST BOYS!!!!!!!! WHAT. IS. WITH. THE. WORLD!!!_

**Yeah. There you go. Wen- I says nothing! I says nothing!!!!**


	7. What happened?

**Hahaha! I'm back and sadder than yesterday! School is over and so I won't see my friend who is leaving for a really long time and all my other friends. I'll even miss my non-friends and enemies! Scary but it makes sense. So. Here is the story. But it's in Puck POV not Peter's like I said in the sneak peek thing. Anyway. Here.**

**And did I spell Puck's hometown right? I don't think I did. Reply if I did. And tell me how to spell it right.**

Puck POV

I am mad. And it is Peter's fault. I learned that when I was young. When I got kicked out of Fairie, I went to live with him. There was always some kinda pretty girl on the street (nothing compared to Grimm), Peter was with me. When I went up to them, they would roll their eyes in disgust and walk away. When I wasn't with him and went up to the same girl, they would coo. Yeah. And that's not all but I don't have time to explain it to you peasants. Cause I'm nearly there. I want to have lots of time.

I really need it, for what I'm going to do.

Wendy POV

Whoa! Flying boy! Pink wings! Cute! Awesome! Hehe! (googly eyes) I want! Nice!

Puck POV

Ok. Some random ugly girl looking at me with googly eyes. It's scary. She's not even fun looking! She looks like she wouldn't care if I just went up and slapped in the face and called her a bad word! Scary. Grimm is better. Way better. Anyway. I need to get this over. I see a few huge boulders I'd like to use. How to use them? You'd like to know. You'll figure out soon enough. This is fun, on my page. Not anyone else's. Not Peter's, not random girl, not Grimm. Me. 

Ok. Let's go and get these boulders flying. Literally FLYING! Muhahahahahaha! No one can stop me now! Ow! Take that Peter Pan, stupid, green tight wearing, dumb, ugly, poopy dogface wannabe! Even Grimm is better than him, but it makes sense. I- oh dang it, I just give up. Forget I even said anything. Well good bye Peter Pan, and bye boulders.

Sabrina POV

**I know Sabrina's been talking a lot, but she's here again, and I'm the writer, so just read the stupid POV. And it's better to read the song while listening to it on YouTube so you might want to put it on while reading my awesome lyrics. **I never would've believed Charlotte if 2 years ago when we first became best friends that she would say destiny would pull me and Puck together, or at least make us like each other. I would've laughed in her face and say "That would never happen. I hate him, he hates me, we're one big angry family. And that will never change." It's kinda like the song Pink wrote, what's-its-face song, Who Knew with different lyrics. Way different. As in,

_I looked at you, you hated me, you promised me you wouldn't help, uh huh that's right, I took your words and I laughed hard, at everything you said to me, yeah huh, that's right, If someone said three years from now we'd be married, I would stand up and punch them out, cause they're all wrong. I knew better, since you said forever, and ever, who knew. Remember when we were such fools, And so convinced and just to cool, oh no, no no, I wish I could hit you again, I wish I could call you dummy, I'd give anything. When someone said count your blessings now, cause they're nearly gone, I guess I didn't know how I was all wrong. They knew better, still you said forever and ever, who knew. yeah yeah. I'll keep you locked in my head, until you are long gone, until you, until you are long gone. I won't forget you freako, just go home. If someone said three years from now we'd be married, I'd stand up and punch them out, cause they're all wrong yeah, That last kiss, I'll cherish, until you're gone forever, and time makes it easy, I wish I could forget yeah. But I keep your memory, You never visit me. Enemy, who knew, my freako, enemy, who knew, my freako, I miss you, enemy, who knew, who knew._

Yeah. This was going to be a long night. I was making up songs about Puck now? This is crazy. Maybe I need a checkup… I'll ask Charlotte to take me when we get to the stupid mall. That reminds me..

"CHARLOTTE? ARE WE THERE YET?" I was yelling cause Charlotte's car was as bad as Uncle Jake's old car.

"NO! WE ARE STILL DRIVING!"

"I KNOW THAT BUT ARE WE CLOSE?"

"YES, KINDA!"

We kept driving. It took a really long time. It turns out we were just driving around in circles in the town square. Not heading anywhere. I had my eyes closed the whole time so I didn't notice. And I was nearly sick. I should've known we weren't going anywhere because of the barrier. Well, me and Char were walking to the mall when Char suddenly stopped.

"You know, you should go see Puck and sort this all out! Then we can go home and I can go to your house and color on your pictures! I can find him for you. Hahaha. I want a raspberry. My mom wants a sidewalk. My dad wants a song. Impossible though. He doesn't have a imaginative bone in his body. And as for my mom, she wants a sidewalk but she thinks that sidewalks need to be taken care of and she can't take care of anything. That's why I have my dad cook!"

Sabrina scowled but laughed. "I knew that your dad cooks but not why and I'm not going to see Puck. He's a jerk. If he was nice and understanding and cooperated, this would've never happened and I wouldn't of known what you and your parent's wanted. Hehe, not that I ever wanted to know before this!"

Charlotte laughed. "Let's just go find Puck." She grabbed Sabrina's hand and the ran through the day, following Charlotte's instincts to find Puck.

**Ok, there you go. I do like raspberries, my mom wants a sidewalk and my dad does not want a song. Ok, please thank me for my awesome song, because it is not easy to take a song and change it's lyrics so it makes sense and that every syllable fits perfectly. So review!**


	8. gasp the next chapter

**I've gotten complaints about the underlining, and I'm going to fix it this chapter. Sorry about that. Anyway! On with the story! And I just noticed I switch POVs. No one's, then Sabrina's. Sorry about that. Not conscious thoughts.**

Well, Sabrina and Char got back in the car and started heading toward New York, because they had somehow gotten the Vorpal Blade from Mirror, which took a lot of convincing, begging, and threatening to get. But they had it now, and they were going to use it before Granny found out and went after them. On the ride there, Sabrina found herself completely bored. She didn't even know people-or Everafters, for that matter- could get that bored. So, doing the natural(ish) thing, she took out her laptop and logged onto Skype. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Puck on.

_Magicaddict- Puck, where the heck are you?_

_IruletheEarth- What's it to you, stinkpot?_

_Magicaddict- …. Doesn't matter._

"We're here!" Charlotte announced proudly as the car clamored to a stop.

_Magicaddict- I have to go. Don't do anything stupid._

_IruletheEarth- You're not my mother._

_Magicaddict- Glad I'm not a crazed psycho._

_IruletheEarth- Never said that._

_Magicaddict- I'm leaving._

_'Magicaddict has successfully logged off'_

Sabrina shut the laptop and got out of the car.

"Thank God," she breathed. Charlotte glared playfully at her friend.

"You're welcome," she teased. Sabrina just smiled.

"Let's go to Faerie first. I bet Puck stopped there," Sabrina said, "And I bet he talked to Mustardseed, no doubt! He can help us!" She started off in a sprint for the Hans Christianson statue in Central Park.

"Whoa, there, horsie! We just got here, let's enjoy it! We've got time! There's so many things to sightsee…" Charlotte sighed dreamily.

"Sightseeing later! This is urgent!" Sabrina frantically tugged on Charlotte's hand.

"Yeah… Oh, hi Sabrina.. Whoa, Sabrina! Aren't we supposed to finding Puck? Shame!" Charlotte broke out of her trance.

Sabrina groaned and pulled the poor girl to the Hans Christianson statue.

.*.*.* O_o Puck's POV

I laughed manically as the boulders hit the targets. I heard screaming and went over my plan again in my mind. _Capture Pan. Get money. Buy Droid. Get Sab-Grimm._ Foolproof, right? Maybe get Sab- GRIMM should go second. Knowing her, she probably left with Sherry or whoever to New York. Even though that other girl is an Everafter. Whatever. I blew into my flute.

"Minions, go get Pan, and hurt him as much as possible. Looks like we have a new prisoner." I smile big and send them off.

Shortly after, my minions bring a certain struggling boy in tights over to me.

"Why, hello, Pan! You're looking girlier then before! What'd you do? Put pixie dust in your clothes?" I laugh.

He looks shell-shocked. "How'd you know?"

….Wow.

"No matter! What do you want with me?" He asks.

"Quit talking with big words! Speak English!" He stares at me. "Moving on! I'm here for my revenge" I pause dramatically and rub my hands together, "And a proposal."

"I don't want to get married!" He shouts. I smack him.

"I already have a fiancé," I say grandly.

"Who would marry you?" he asks.

"What a stupid question! It is an honor!" I pause then continue, "The Grimm girl. She is my wife in the future and I accept this because a wife is a slave."

Pan snorts. "Answer my question. What do you want?"

I step forward. "Revenge. And I'll let you go on one condition."

He stares at me. I take a deep breath. "Help me find the Grimm girl and you're free to go."

.*.*.* Sabrina's POV

Once in Faerie, we went and asked Mother Hen where Mustardseed was.

"Oh, honey, Mustardseed? He's gone," she said.

"Oh, good, can you le- Wait, WHAT?" I yelled.

"How could he be gone?" Charlotte said, so much calmer then I was.

"He left," she said.

_No, really, _I thought. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, honey," she said. "I think he might've went to Ferryport Landing, but Titania refuses to tell anyone anything."

We've gotten it wrong this whole time!

Puck is still in Ferryport Landing, along with Mustardseed!

Darn.

On the drive back, Charlotte attempted to cheer me up.

"Mustardseed no doubt headed to your house," she said. "I'll just speed up!"

"You mean faster than you already are? I only thought a car could go this fast!" I said, mock surprised.

Charlotte glared at me.

We began to look for Mustardseed immediately. Charlotte had guessed right, because when we went to my house, he ran out and waved at us.

"Sabrina!" he shouted.

I waved back and ran to him.

"Hi, Mustardseed!" I grinned at him. Charlotte looked him up and down.

"Why didn't you fall for him? He's so much cleaner!"

I glared at her. I pointed at her. "Mustardseed, that's Charlotte, my best friend. Charlotte, this is Mustardseed, Puck's brother."

Charlotte waved feebly. Mustardseed smiled at her.

"Mustardseed, we need your help. Puck isn't anywhere to be found!"

Mustardseed shrugged. "Why is that a problem?" I gaped at him. I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the floor.

"He's your brother!" I shouted.

Mustardseed just grinned at me. "I get you all to myself now."

Now Charlotte was scowling at him.

"Well okay! I'm going to have a little…. chat with… Charlotte! Yeah, Charlotte!... Over there! That sounds about right…" I said, edging away. I grabbed Charlotte and was almost sprinting over to the edge of the wood.

"He's staring at you," she said in disgust once we were over to the wood.

I wrinkle my nose. "Yeah, he's creeping me out! He didn't act like this before!"

Charlotte blinked. "Something had to of set him off… Puck! Puck isn't here!"

I shrug. "He was in his cocoon before, though."

"Yeah, but he was still there! And you were his protector! And now Puck isn't here, so he gets to make a move on you! This is terrible!"

"We need to find Puck, and soon, otherwise he may come back to find _me _gone," I say. "Let's go deeper into the woods, then- you have my laptop, right?- we can track Puck with his laptop signal! You're great with that stuff!" I said, making sure Mustardseed didn't hear us.

"Mustardseed! We're gonna, go, um, look at that funny looking tree over there!" I said, spotting a funny looking tree.

"I'll come with you," he said, starting to jog over.

"NO! I mean, Sabrina just wants some alone time, right?" Charlotte quickly covered up her mistake. I nodded vigorously.

"Oh. Well, I'll just stand guard over here, and protect you girls," he said, and winked. It took all I had to keep from barfing right there.

Charlotte didn't take that precaution. She threw up a little right in front of her.

"Sorry, I have a weak stomach," she smiled.

We headed into the middle of the woods and opened my laptop. I quickly logged onto Skype.

Puck was thankfully on.

"Keep him distracted while I get the signal," Charlotte muttered furiously.

_Magicaddict: Hey Puck!_

_IruletheEarth: Hi._

_Magicaddict: So, where have you been?_

_IruletheEarth: Nowhere. Nowhere at all._

_Magicaddict: Oh._

_IruletheEarth: You don't happen to have Charlotte with you, do you?_

"Say no!" Charlotte instructed. "I've almost got the signal!"

_Magicaddict: No. Why?_

_IruletheEarth: I know of her….. Issues, let's call them._

_Magicaddict: She does not have issues!_

_IruletheEarth: First step to recovery is admitting you have a problem, piggy!_

_Magicaddict: You are so annoying!_

_IruletheEarth: You love me anyway! You love me this much! *spreads arms*_

_Magicaddict: I do not!_

"He's in Never Land!" Charlotte concluded.

_IruletheEarth: That's right. You love me more!_

_Magicaddict: You're just jealous!_

_IruletheEarth: What's there to be jealous of?_

_Magicaddict: …I know you're in Never Land._

_IruletheEarth: You said you didn't have Charlotte with you!_

_Magicaddict: Is little Pucky surprised I lied?_

_IruletheEarth has successfully logged off_

Sabrina sat back, victorious.

**Whew! That was kinda long, but I haven't worked on this in forever. Mustardseed is evil! What does he think he's doing? What will **_**Puck **_**do when he finds out? Tune in next time! R&R luvvies!**


End file.
